


your teeth in my neck

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to...?, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Praise Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sapnap with a crush , what will he do
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 564
Collections: Anonymous





	your teeth in my neck

In Sapnap's earliest daydreams of this, he was much subtler.

Sapnap sat on Karl's couch, watching the tv ahead. Karl was in front of him, back pressed against Sapnap's chest. He was taller, but Sapnap didn't mind, he watched with his head peered over Karl's shoulder. They were watching some 90's cartoon, Sapnap wasn't sure, nor was he paying attention. The audio sounded like it was recorded by cassette with small blisters, and static in between each line. Rain still pattered and knocked against the doors and windows of Karl's house, praying to be let in. A few of the blinds were open, and Sapnap watched the trees bluster in the wind with a grimace.

And then he looked at Karl.

Karl was perched in his lap, leaning forward in excitement. He was glued to the screen, chatting and exclaiming with every scene. Even with his back to him, Sapnap could tell he was beaming, eyes soft and expectant. Sapnap knew he was fucked because he hadn't spoken for almost an hour, and when was he _ever_ known to be quiet?

"Hey, Karl?" Sapnap asked softly, shuffling behind him.

"Mhm?" Karl hummed, still watching.

"Do you wanna go get coffee? I bet a café is open this early." Sapnap asked, very obviously trying to court the conversation.

He continued to watch the fight on-screen. Sapnap paid attention this time and watched as a half-copper, half-silver cyborg kicked down what looked like a child, clenching his fists in fury. Outside thunder cracked, slowly etching into a low rumble that seeped into the ground water.

"What, like a date?" Karl answered, barely listening.

"Yes, like a date. 'Cause you're pretty, and you're smart," Sapnap began with a mumble, "and you're ignoring me, so you're obviously my type." A beat of silence passed before Karl fully turned to face Sapnap, expression sheepish, and a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Karl asked like he didn't catch it.

"Perfect." Sapnap whispered. 

Sapnap looked at him thoughtfully, nervous stare burning into the film of Karl's eyes like soft, orange light leaks. Sapnap's left hand drifted from where it was sitting on the arm of the couch, to Karl's face. He cradled it for a moment, touch feather-light and unsure. He ran his thumb across Karl's jaw, peering up at him again before leaning in to kiss him. 

Karl's heart fluttered, brain racing to comprehend what was happening. With a rush of adrenaline, he let his eyes fall shut, tilting his head into the rough of Sapnap's palm. It was warm and brief, almost shy. Karl broke it with a soft nudge, falling back. Sapnap opens his eyes to see Karl red-faced and bashful above him, mouth opening and closing like he means to speak.

"I have the biggest crush on you, dude." Sapnap admits, an action he's immediately embarrassed by. But in the dim, wavering light of a single candle, Sapnap watched as Karl smiled, small and reserved then growing into something bigger and warmer and incredibly reassuring.

"I like you, too." Karl nodded.

"Oh." Sapnap ground out, feeling stupid. He rested his other hand onto Karl's face, scratching the back of his head. Karl leaned his weight into it, melting in Sapnap's hands. "So what does that mean now," Sapnap laughed into Karl's ear, "we fuck?"

Karl giggled, but as light-hearted as Sapnap's tone was, he felt himself getting warm. Karl shrugged against him, slumping a bit. Sapnap sat up as if his spine were a string drawn taut and pressed Karl into another kiss. Karl parted his lips and groaned as he felt the blistering heat of Sapnap's mouth, his hands tugging at his hair. 

Sapnap let his hands fall, chanting a frantic 'hold on, hold on' against his lips, shifting their position on the couch. He slid a hand up Karl's harbor grey shirt, rucking it up and pushing him into the cushions. Karl let himself fall and watched as Sapnap hovered, crowding him into the couch. Sapnap's hand skimmed down from his chest, grazing his torso, before palming Karl through the front of his sweatpants. Their spice candle still burns on the coffee table, glossing the smell of skin and sex with something sweeter.

"Shit." He hissed, humping into the pressure. He looked down, feeling ashamed of how hard he was just from the mere minutes they've kissed.

"Can I?" Sapnap asks, hand playing with the elastic of Karl's waistband.

"Please." Karl nods frantically, hands trembling at his sides. Sapnap caught Karl's gaze and bent down, opening his mouth to lick a long, agonizing stripe up his palm, before gripping Karl's cock inside of his pants. Karl whines, breath uneven and hot against Sapnap's neck. He tries to keep his eyes open but eventually lets them flutter closed, arching up into Sapnap's pumping hand. His pace is lazy and languid, in no rush as he peppers Karl's neck in closed-mouth kissed, moving down to his collarbone as the storm outside only brews more. 

Karl's grips Sapnap's shoulders with his hands, leveraging him to thrust up more. He's sighing and groaning with each movement, feeling pleasure lick up his spine, warm and wet, and settling into his muscles, unwinding him. "Fuck, you're so good." He breathed out, and immediately Karl moaned, twitching in his hand.

Karl hissed, eyes shutting tighter as Sapnap wicked away a bead of precum at the tip, swirling his thumb around the head. Karl was lurching, so overwhelmed he didn't know what to do with himself, palming and gripping and groping any part of Sapnap he could reach. He distantly felt Sapnap's hard-on prod the inside of his thigh.

"Sapnap," He panted out, "please, let me touch you, 'm gonna come." Sapnap's stomach flipped, movements on Karl's dick faltering.

"A-After," Sapnap answered, completely dumbfounded. But Karl shook his head.

"Please, need this." Karl keened, eyes glassy, shaky hands reaching out towards him. Powerless to the soft grey eyes gazing up at him, Sapnap let Karl move his pants down enough to touch him. His movements were feverish and shaky, with uneven touches and a jagged rhythm; and yet he was slowing to feel it more. Distantly, Sapnap would've been more embarrassed by this situation if he wasn't so focused on the way Karl was panting into his ear, kicking up into his hand, melting his brain.

"My name." Sapnap coaxed.

"Sapnap." Karl moaned out, head lolling to the side.

"Again."

"Fuck, Sap, I-" With a jerk of his hips, he came into Sapnap's hand, whimpering Sapnap's name. Sapnap watched with intrigue, and let him twitch into his hand, before letting go. Karl slumped into the sofa, eyes hazy. A few minutes went by of Karl just sitting idle in the afterglow, as Sapnap tried to calm himself down.

"Mm, 'cmere." He murmured. Sapnap didn't question it, and let Karl flip their positions.

"You were very bold," Karl teased as he grasped Sapnap, "kissing me out of the blue like that." Sapnap laughed nervously, trying to respond. He was so close already, anticipating it from the moment he raked his hands through Karl's hair. Karl tsked, and twisted his hand on Sapnap's shaft.

"Oh fuck." He dropped his head onto Karl's shoulder, muffling a low groan.

"I'm glad you did it though," Karl suddenly turned sincere, "I really, really like you." Sapnap looked up to see Karl smiling down at him, maybe the sweetest he's ever seen it. His head fogged, dizzy with arousal as he draped his arms over Karl's shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer. A few more pumps and Sapnap came with a soft exhale, into Karl's hand and partially onto his shirt. 

Karl rolled off of the sofa, pecking Sapnap's cheek as he went. Sapnap felt the next few minutes go by in a blur, and now he was next to Karl on the sofa again, watching as he pinched out the candle with his fingers.

"Can we still get coffee?" Sapnap mumbled, figuring it was worth trying.

"Absolutely not." Karl chided, accompanied by the slap of a loose tree branch against the window, gusted by the storm.

He doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> catalyst was audio clip from the movie "my crazy ex-girlfriend", you'll know the one when u see it  
> read it before i get post-explicit writing clarity. thank you oct 6 2020 anon for the inspiration ✮


End file.
